


Breathless

by orphan_account



Series: A Dangerous Desire [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Force-choking, Kinky, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kylo Ren goes on a mission, a small incident gives Hux a scare. Their reunion, like all interactions between them, is harsh, brutal, and passionate.</p><p>Set in the same verse as A Dangerous Desire, featuring a top!Kylo and bottom!Hux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

“West,” Hux growls into the earpiece.

Kylo turns toward the setting twin suns of the small forest planet he has just landed on. He strides forward.

“The other West,” says Hux through the comms.

Kylo grits his teeth. “There’s only one West on this planet and I’m looking at it,” he spits. He takes another step forward, avoiding a mossy fallen log in his path.

The communicator crackles and General Hux’s voice echoes in his ear once more. “Your coordinates suggest that you should be heading in the direction from which you came, Ren.”

Kylo exhales. He is headed in the right direction, he knows it. The Force does not lie. Hux is ruthlessly efficient, a General of the highest order, but he does not know fieldwork the way Kylo does. Hux’s tastes run to organisation, planned and disciplined strikes. These methods lend less to smaller missions. Kylo knows that the subtleties of intuition are lost to Hux, standing at the helm of a starship thousands of kilometres away. Hux may have control, but he does not have feeling.

“Ren,” says Hux.

Kylo elects to ignore him. He continues West, picking up the pace as he leaps over a cavernous ravine. The jungle is beginning to thin out as he ascends, weaving through trees and underbrush. He is climbing over a vine-covered outcropping when he spots the crest of the hill.

There, ahead of him, appears a structure. The temple, because it could only be a temple, stands weathered and sullen at the top of the hill. No life – no trees, no grass, no wildlife – can be seen in the space surrounding it. Even the dirt feels cracked and dead.

Kylo touches a hand to the earth and breathes. The temple is sluggish and heavy, its oppressive energy stifling the air and ground around it. No organism would dare lay its roots in such putrid soil.

Kylo soaks in the rippling currents, hot and sticky against his palm, that bubble from the ground. 

In his ear, he hears heavy breathing.

Despite the strange stifling energy of the space, Kylo can’t help the smirk that makes its way into his voice. “What was that you said about this being the wrong direction, General?”

“You try my patience, Ren,” says Hux. He puts emphasis on the last word, rolls it off his tongue with a lewd and spiteful flick.

Kylo struggles not to take the bait.

Hux continues. “Have you received the detailed extraction objective?”

Kylo hums in the affirmative.

“And the procedures?” Hux asks.

Hux knows that he has not. After all, there are no detailed procedures here. They hardly know what they have found, Snoke’s instructions vague and dull. Kylo has relied almost exclusively on his own sense of the Force since arriving on this planet.

“Scout the object,” instructs Hux.

Kylo exhales.

He proceeds carefully, taking in the pounding that condenses against his chest.

The thrum of the temple strengthens, surging in tandem with his pulse. It is unsettling yet familiarly comforting, a long-lost lullaby he didn’t know he’d forgotten. There are many thing that leave their mark this way, imprints of memories that whisper, whisper, whisper. His eyelids flutter under the chant of the temple, soft like the sea. He closes his eyes and drifts.

***

He stands by the ocean. It is foamy, and blue, and the reflected sun lays gentle kisses on his eyelids. Ben stands by the ocean and searches.

He does not know what – or who – he is looking for, but he knows that he will recognise it should it appear. Beneath his toes, the cool water giggles, churning, sparkling, biting.

The waves lap at his feet, lick their way over his hips. 

He is battered by the fickle tide, her wicked kisses gentle at his skin. She rushes over him, tangles with the salty breeze, stinging slaps of cold that flutter through his hair. 

A lover’s cruel laugh: the water roars over him, covers his head [soft], beats him down and pulls him under [harsh] until he is gasping for air,  
tumbling in the surf with every crash; the tide; currents as he drowns. 

Chokes. Brine 

and water, thick. Blue.

Blue, blue, blue, blue, blue.

***

Ben's - no, Kylo's - eyes snap open.

The temple is completely, utterly still. 

Hux is yelling into the earpiece, damning Ren for his stupidity, his brashness, his carelessness.

***

The first thing he does when he arrives back on the ship is storm to his chambers, too tired to deal with procedure or diplomacy. 

It does not take long for General Hux to follow after him, forcing his way into Kylo's private rooms. When Kylo turns to look at him, Hux's expression is frozen in an attempt at nonchalance.

Kylo turns to glare at him, lightsaber dangling from his hand.

An alarm goes off to his side, alerting him belatedly that Hux has over-ridden the controls to his room. 

He disables it with a stroke of his saber. And another. And another. He stills when it is silent, breathing heavily. In the corner of his vision, he sees Hux’s swaying form. The man is afraid, Kylo can taste it on the air.

“General,” he growls.

“Ren.”

“Anything to say?”

Hux hesitates. 

“I asked. Anything. To. Say.”

“You did not respond to our communications. You are required to return all messages when on mission.”

“Is that all?”

General Hux pauses, licks his lips, sneers. “We do not tolerate a disregard for rules.”

He has barely breathed the last syllable when Kylo grabs the man by the throat, pushing him against the wall. He leans in and scents the fear that rolls off his skin in waves.

Kylo runs his nose along the man’s neck, humming at the back of his throat. “I found the temple and did not respond to your communications temporarily? Hardly a breach of procedure,” he purrs, voice conferring nothing but amusement.

Hux is staring out beyond him, breath coming in sharp gaps.

“N-no,” he stutters.

“Hmm. Thought so.”

Hux’s breath has sped up, fear tinged with arousal. 

Kylo runs his thumb along Hux’s pulse-point, drawing figure-eights into the sensitive flesh.

Hux’s lungs stutter. Kylo smiles. He can feel a growing hardness press against his thigh, can feel Hux’s muscles trembling against the flat planes of Kylo’s body. 

“Oh, hello,” Kylo breathes, pushing against the stiffness at his hip.

Hux looks like he could die of embarrassment, face gently pink, eyes scrunched tight.

“Oh, you’re a slut for this,” Kylo says and feels Hux whimper against his clenched hand.

“So needy.” He draws out the vowels, tone velvety.

Hux keens low in his throat.

“Now, now. Hush,” Kylo murmurs.

Hux moans louder.

“I said quiet,” Kylo snaps, cutting off Hux’s airflow completely. Hux shakes like a leaf on the wind, face flushing, pulse quickening.

“Now. You’re going to be a good boy, yes?”

Hux opens his mouth to speak and Kylo applies more pressure. “No, don’t speak. Nod your head.”

Hux nods.

“Are you ready?”

Hux nods.

“Good.”

Kylo closes the distance between their mouths.

It is less a kiss and more Kylo blowing breath deep into Hux’s lungs. Hux latches onto his lips like a drowning man reaching for land.

It is hot and wet, tongue brushing against tongue and lips swiping against lips. Kylo thrusts into Hux’s pliant mouth, licking and plundering, until Hux’s mouth is swollen beneath his.

He can feel Hux holding back the whimpers, trying to stay silent, despite Kylo’s ministrations.

Kylo smirks and moves his hands to Hux’s torso, brushes knuckles against the man’s ribs. The rap of bone against bone surprises him. Hux has lost weight, and the sharp strike of worry that runs through Kylo almost throws him off, almost causes his motions to pause.

He turns his attention back to Hux, hands roving lower, and lowers his mouth to Hux’s neck, biting gently where it meets his jaw. 

Hux is panting now, lights bursts of air that push into the quiet room.

He lifts Hux against the wall, pushing until the other man has no choice but to wrap his legs around Kylo’s waist. He weighs next to nothing, and Kylo struggles yet again not to succumb to the unease it inspires within him.

He slips a teasing hand behind Hux’s uniform instead, tracing swirls around the man’s nipples.

It is easy work to deposit Hux of his clothing after that, a mixture of clever handiwork and Force-assisted pushes.

“Open,” He commands, pressing his fingers against Hux’s mouth.

Hux obeys.

“Suck.”

Hux takes the digits into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them. Kylo pushes further, until he feels Hux gag.

“Good boy,” he mutters.

Then, without warning, he lowers his hand to Hux’s ass.

He inserts one finger first, brushing against the tight ring of muscle, the puckered hole tensed against the intrusion.

“Relax,” he whispers against Hux’s ear. Hux shakes, but nods desperately.

Hux relaxes slightly, and Kylo takes the opportunity to plunge his finger deeper. The moan the action elicits from Hux is unbearably sweet in Kylo’s ear.

He moves the finger in and out, drawing it softly against Hux’s entrance.

When Hux is sufficiently loose, he adds a second finger. 

He scissors his fingers in Hux’s ass, pressing deeper and deeper. Hux has thrown his head back, baring the long expanse of throat. Kylo bites and adds a third finger. Hux moans. “Fuck, fuck.”

“Shh, shh. What did we say about staying quiet?” Kylo asks. “If you can’t stay quiet yourself I’ll have to do it for you, and you wouldn’t want that.”

Hux moans in response.

Kylo slicks himself up and thrusts into Hux’s heat.

It’s tight and warm, and Kylo’s breath stutters. Around him, Hux’s legs spasm uselessly, hips jerking in frantic bursts.

“You’re exquisite,” Kylo murmurs. “Taking my cock like a little slut.”

Hux is incoherent, babbling half-strung sentences and nearly inaudible whimpers. 

Kylo pulls back and then slams into him. Hux’s legs tighten around him. He pushes again, this time angling upwards. 

He can tell the moment he hits the other man’s prostate, Hux’s eyes rolling back into his head. Kylo narrows his eyes and tries again. Hux’s hands scramble for traction, gripping at Kylo’s back. His words have devolved into little more than gasping mewls.

Kylo grins and speeds up. 

Each thrust draws gulping pants from Hux’s mouth, harsh little things. Kylo tightens the pressure against Hux’s throat, pressing just deep enough to block almost all the air from passing through his windpipe. His breaths get shallower, his pulse fluttering like a bird’s. Kylo lets his eyes rake across Hux’s face, watches as Hux comes undone, expression contorted in pain and pleasure, chest rising in desperate attempts to draw in air. 

He cuts off Hux’s air supply completely, observes as the man’s face moves from pink to red. A few more thrusts and he takes Hux’s cock in his hand With barely a touch, Hux is spasming, an orgasm ripping through him. 

Kylo comes with one last thrust, releasing into the depths of Hux’s hole, filling his belly with cum. He draws out gently, watching as the sticky white fluid drips down Hux’s thighs.

***

Hux is slumped boneless against him, body spent and empty. Kylo takes Hux’s weight in his arms and carries him over to their bed gently. Then he moves to the bathroom to grab a warm washcloth.

He cleans Hux off methodically, long strokes light against his skin. He is careful not to press too tight against his throat, not to rub against the finger-shaped bruises on his hips.  
When he’s done, he turns the light off with a flick, and climbs into bed behind Hux. “Good, yeah?” Kylo asks.

Hux hums, satisfied, “Always.”

Kylo presses a gentle kiss to Hux’s lips, then reaches for the blanket. He tucks it in around them, moving to cuddle against Hux’s back.

Hux releases a contented sigh, eyes closed. “Love you,” he whispers.

“Love you too,” Kylo responds, running his hand tenderly up and down Hux’s ribcage.

Hux’s breath is soft and steady beneath his palm as he falls asleep and Kylo takes a moment to appreciate the other man.

When he is sure Hux's breaths have evened off, and that Hux is asleep, Kylo finally closes his eyes and lets himself drift off.


End file.
